


History

by tomlinsun_veg



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, History Song One Direction, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, one direction history, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: 10 Years Of One Direction, Happy, History, July 23, Sad, Song: History (One Direction), Twitter, Twitter Mutuals, YouTube, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsun_veg/pseuds/tomlinsun_veg
Summary: July 23, 2020. 10 Years of One Direction.
Kudos: 12





	History

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick thing i did for fun :) @/tomlinson_veg on twitter.

You wake up and immidiately rush to your phone. It’s July 23rd, 2020. 10 years since One Direction has formed. 

Tears already forming in your eyes as you open twitter and see all your mutuals freaking out on your timeline. You hastily look at the band’s twitter account. No sign of any tweets or if it was online. You check all the other boy’s accounts, even Zayn’s. Nothing. 

You sit there for a minute, sad and in pain. All of a sudden you get a notification from YouTube. “Thank You For 10 Years” from the One Direction youtube account. You quickly tap the notification before it goes away. As the video loads, your breathing starts shaking.

The video starts and you hear a familiar tune.

🎶 You gotta help me, I’m loosing my mind 🎶 

You see Harry, sitting on a stool in a room, singing history. He’s sat in the farthest left beside 3 other stools. Niall then comes in, and proceeds to sit a chair away from Harry and sings his verse. 

You’re already sobbing, small whimpers coming out of your mouth. Your heart filled with pain and joy. You never thought they’d actually do something. You were just expecting a few tweets from the boys. 

Liam and Louis comes in and they all sing the chorus together.

🎶 You and me got a whole lot of history (oh) 🎶 

You quietly sing along, whispering the lyrics and slightly swaying along to the music. Smiling. Tears falling from your cheeks. You feel so happy. You’re so proud of the boys. They’ve gone so far. Yet it still feels like their X Factor auditions were just yesterday.

🎶 We can make it, you know it, you know 🎶 

Just as Louis’ verse ends, someone enters the room with another stool just beside him.

And that’s when your heart drops. Joining them for the last 2 choruses is Zayn. You cry even more. Making inhumane noises. You scream even. You can’t form any more words. You’re just there, sat on your bed, balling your eyes out. 

🎶 We can live forever 🎶

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
